SasuSaku: Beneath A Moonless Sky
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is a remake of one of my SasuSaku fanfics "Sasuke X Sakura: The Kiss." Hope you guys like it. R&R Please.


SasuSaku: Beneath A Moonless Sky.

**(Note: (*WARNING. THE FOLLOWING FANFIC CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR NARUTO.*) On June 13, 2010, I wrote a SasuSaku (Sasuke X Sakura) fanfic called "Sasuke X Sakura: The Kiss," which was my own version of the scene in Episode 109 of the original Naruto anime where Sasuke betrays Konoha and Sakura begs him not to go (and she even confesses her love for him), but instead of Sasuke betraying the village, he and Sakura sleep together and he never leaves Konoha again. Well, let's just say that I wanted to do a bit of a remake on that story, but except the ending will be altered. You'll have to read to find out why.)**

After Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's mission at the Land Of Tea, Sasuke started to act very strange because of the Curse Mark which was given to him by Orochimaru, and Sasuke grew hungry for power because he wanted to kill his older brother Itachi for killing the Uchiha Clan.

One day, Sasuke challenged Naruto to a fight at the hospital rooftop in Konoha, and the two of them began their battle. As they were about to kill each other, Kakashi stopped their fight, and even tried convincing Sasuke to forget about revenge. However, Sasuke refused to listen to Kakashi.

Later that night, Orochimaru's Sound Ninja Four (Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon with his twin brother Ukon, and Tayuya) convinced Sasuke to go to Orochimaru who would promise him power to kill Itachi. At first, Sasuke thought about his decision and remembered all the times he shared with Team 7, and eventually decided to leave Konoha.

But, as Sasuke was about to leave Konoha, he came across Sakura who stood at the bench the day that he called her "annoying."

Deep in her heart, despite Sasuke's strange behavior, she knew that he would one day leave the village to go to Orochimaru.

Well, her fears were confirmed, and she decided to try and make Sasuke change his mind.

As soon as Sasuke saw Sakura, he stopped walking.

"It's the middle of the night. What are you hanging around here for?" he asked.

"This is the only road out of the village," Sakura replied.

"You should go to bed," Sasuke muttered as he continued walking by her.

Tears slid down from her eyes.

"Why, Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she turned around to look at Sasuke. "Why won't you ever tell me anything? Why is it always silence with you? You've never shared a single thing with me."

"Why should I have to tell you anything?" Sasuke questioned as he stopped walking. "Just keep your nose out of my business. It's none of your concern."

Sakura hung her head low.

"I know you hate me. Even in the beginning, you couldn't ever stand me," She voiced, looking back at Sasuke. "Remember? Back when we made Genin, and we were assigned to our three-man squads? We were alone together for the first time right here on this very spot. You got so mad at me that day."

Sasuke remembered the day that he called Sakura "annoying."

Finally, after a moment of silence, Sasuke said:

"I don't remember that."

A tear from Sakura's eye hit the ground.

"Yeah, sure. I mean, it was so long ago, right? But still, that's the day when it all began. It was the start of you and me, and Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei. The four of us started going on missions. It was rough back then. Every day was such a challenge. But more than anything, it was so much fun. I know about your clan, Sasuke. I do. But seeking revenge, that won't bring anyone happiness. Nobody at all. Not you, and not me."

"I knew it. I know that the four of us worked together, and for a while, I thought I could take that road instead. However, I'm different from you guys, and now my heart is set on revenge. That's always been my reason for living. I'll never be like you and Naruto," Sasuke remarked.

"Don't do this, Sasuke! You don't have to be alone! That day, you told me how painful a thing solitude can be. I understand that pain now. I have a family, and friends. But, if you were gone, Sasuke, then for me, it would be the same as being all alone," Sakura wept.

"It doesn't matter anymore. This is a new beginning. Each of us has a new path lying before us," Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke! I love you so much! I can't even stand it! If you would only stay with me! I promise! You won't regret it! We'll have fun every day, and you will be happy! I'll do anything for you, Sasuke! So please! I'm begging you, don't walk away! I'll even help you get your revenge! I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen, I swear!" Sakura admitted as she continued speaking to Sasuke. "So stay here with me. However, if that's not possible, then please take me with you, Sasuke."

She started to sob to which Sasuke turned around to face her, and told her:

"You really are... annoying!"

"Kiss me, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke's eyes widened at this.

"What?"

"I said, "Kiss me," Sakura replied,calmly.

Sasuke walked up to Sakura and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She gave him a serious look.

"No... I mean... really kiss me, Sasuke."

Sasuke gulped. He had never kissed a girl before. Well, he did have his first kiss, but it wasn't with Sakura. It was an accidental kiss that he shared with Naruto.

**(Note: I'm talking about that famous NaruSasu (Naruto X Sasuke) accidental kiss scene in Episode 3 of the original Naruto anime.)**

_"Okay, Sasuke. You can do this,"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he took a deep breath, and began to kiss Sakura again.

"Again," Sakura said.

Sasuke looked deep into her eyes, placed his hands on her cheeks, and started to kiss her passionately, walked to the bench with her, and the two of them ended up sleeping together.

Once their lovemaking was done, Sasuke put Sakura's clothes back on and he changed back into his own clothes. He sat up and looked at a sleeping Sakura. A sad look came across his face. Even though he called her annoying, well, let's just say that was his way of saying "I love you."

She mumbled Sasuke's name in her sleep, and before he left the village with the Sound Ninja Four, Sasuke whispered in her ear:

"Goodbye, Sakura. Thank you for everything. I love you."

The next day, Sakura awoke to find Sasuke gone, and cried.

So, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji and Kiba were all sent on a mission to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. Sadly, when Naruto fought Sasuke at the Valley Of The End, Sasuke refused to go back to the village and went off to Orochiimaru's lair.

By the time Naruto and his friends got back to the hospital, he realized that he broke Sakura's promise to bring Sasuke back home to her, even though Naruto loved Sakura very much.

Sakura never forgot that fateful night she shared with Sasuke, and vowed to become stronger by becoming a medical ninja under the tutelage of Tsunade.

Well, one thing was for sure.

Although Sasuke abandoned Sakura the night he left the village, they made love... beneath a moonless sky.

~ The End. ~

**(Note: Okay. Let me tell you where I got the inspiration to write this fanfic. Now, I'm sure most of you have seen the popular Andrew Lloyd Webber 1986 musical "The Phantom Of The Opera," right? Well, in 2010, there was a sequel to the musical that he released called "Love Never Dies." (*SPOILERS FOR THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA AND LOVE NEVER DIES.*) I have never seen the musical live in person, but I saw an Austrailian production of it on YouTube. The story takes place ten years after The Phantom Of The Opera in Manhattan, New York (the original story of The Phantom Of The Opera took place in Paris), and Christine is now married to her childhood sweetheart Raoul and together they have a son named Gustave, who was named after Christine's late father who died a long time ago when Christine was a child. However, since Christine and Raoul left the Phantom's (Erik) lair at the end of "The Phantom Of The Opera" with Raoul, Raoul has now become an alcoholic, a gambler, controlling, and an abusive husband to Christine, which is why I think Christine should have ended up with the Phantom instead of Raoul. One day, Christine is given an invitation to perform at Phantasma, a popular attraction at Coney Island, but she's unaware that it's the Phantom who has invited her to sing once more for him, and to try and get her back from Raoul. So in this one part of the story, The Phantom and Christine reunite, and talk about the last time they saw each other (which was the night before Christine ran off to marry Raoul) ten years before, and the song "Beneath A Moonless Sky" (which is the same title as this SasuSaku fanfic) talks about their passionate night together, but the Phantom ended up leaving Christine, and she married Raoul. Later in the story, you learn that Gustave is not Raoul's son, but the Phantom's son. Now, as I was listening to that song, it kind of reminded me of Sasuke and Sakura. Just go to YouTube and type in "Love Never Dies ~ Beneath A Moonless Sky." Hope you guys liked it. ^_^ P.S. I might make this into a full fanfic in the future, and put this scene in here, and then years later in the story, Sasuke returns to Konoha, finds out that Sakura has a daughter, and he believes that Naruto is her father, when it's really Sasuke.)**

**Disclaimer:  
****I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved and therefore belong to their respectful owners. I own nothing but this fanfic.**

EDIT (3-31-2014):  
Hey guys. This is really important, so please listen. Now, for those of you who have read this fanfic, sadly, I had to get rid of the lyrics to "Beneath A Moonless Sky" because one of my reviewers (I'm not going to say who, but you know who you are) said that I violated the rules just because I posted musical lyrics in here, even though it kind of was my fault for putting them in here. Yes, I know I'm not allowed to post musical lyrics on this website because of copyright, but I only wanted to put the lyrics in there just because I thought that it fit really well with this story. So, I'm going to post this fanfic on my deviantART account (also named Aerisuke) with the musical lyrics. I only had to remove the lyrics from here on FFN just because if I kept them on here, then this story (along with my account) would have gotten removed, and that's never a good thing. Again, I apologize for the inconvenience. :(


End file.
